


The Dragon's Claw

by Smutiwara



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fuck Or Die, Gang Rape, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'll write more later I guess, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slurs, just basically marines gangbanging Luffy while Ace and Sabo watch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutiwara/pseuds/Smutiwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take me,” he hears himself saying, only barely audible over the blood rushing in this ears. “Take me, they’re too hurt, Ace’s sick. Take me.”</p><p>A.K.A the one where Ace Luffy and Sabo are slaves on their way to Mariejois and the guards want their pound of flesh. Marines gangbanging Luffy in all ways imaginable, something resembling a plot, too, and some angst. Suggestions/kink requests are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell I know, join me.
> 
> Don't read if you think you might be triggered/squicked by this, it'll get very rapey and very kinky.

They’d had the marks on their backs for only a week, and Luffy is already brimming with rage. The broom in his hands feels heavier than it is, and the splintering wood cuts his fingers open, but he doesn’t care about the small stuff.

He’d imagined sailing with his brothers would be a dream come true. But they’d only reached the grand line -a feat in itself for a crew of three- when Sabo had blanched and pointed at something in the horizon. And, as much as Luffy had been convinced that he was unbeatable with his brothers, they’d been helpless against a tenryuubito’s might.

And now, they had marks on their backs and chains on their wrists. And they were being taken to Mariejois, where the last of their value as human beings would be torn to shreds.

Luffy nearly trips over his own feet, the chains around his ankles clanking together and making Ace and Sabo’s heads snap back to make sure the youngest is still upright. Still working.

“Luffy?” Sabo says, concerned. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Luffy says, grimacing as the seastone bangle around his wrist chafes his skin.

Sabo stops, walking back with a limp and gives Luffy a brief hug. “It’s going to be okay. I heard rumours about pirates in the area. Maybe we’ll be rescued.”

Luffy knows Sabo believes in that even less than he does, but he wears a smile nonetheless and forces a snicker out of his throat. “Of course we will be!”

But he’s tired from working non stop for weeks with nothing but mouldy bread and stale water as sustenance, and he’s still hurting all over from punishments.

Ace is worst off out of them all. He’d not taken kindly to their new masters’ commands, and he’d paid the price in the form of broken ribs and deep whip lashes. And still, the eldest is the first to put himself between the guards and Luffy as the men walk up to see what the holdup is.

“You brats about to start something again?” Brannon, the Captain, says. “Didn’t I warn you that I’d have to take a personal interest in your discipline soon, boy?”

The Captain is a burly man who looks like he hasn’t showered since they’d departed. He’s tall and well muscled, and is well known for his inventive methods to keep slaves in check. He runs a finger up and down Ace’s bicep, eyes gleaming with lust.

“Or you could take me up on my offer, you’ll see that your brothers will be much better off if I get my pound of flesh.”

“Fuck no,” Sabo snarls. “You aren’t touching him.”

One of the guards shoves Ace to the ground, and the raven’s head smacks against the wall with a terrible crack. Luffy doesn’t realise he’s moving until he slams into the guard, pushing them both off balance.

“Back off!” he shouts, lips curling to a snarl. “You don’t get to touch Ace, you’ve hurt him enough!”

Luffy feels something pierce his shin, and he cries out in pain, falling off the guard and curling into a  ball, holding his leg. And then the cold metal of Brannon’s sword is pressed against his jugular, and he sees that his brothers have guns pointed at their temples. Luffy admits defeat.

He draws in a shuddering breath and meets Sabo’s eyes for a split second. A part of him is grateful that the men guarding his brothers have them at gunpoint, immobilized. They’re already hurt enough because he’d let his fatifue get the best of him.

“Take me,” he hears himself saying, only barely over the rushing blood in this ears. “Take me, they’re too hurt, Ace’s sick. Take me.”

He hears the men laugh, vicious, and distantly, Luffy hears his brothers call out to him. He tries to ignore their voices, adamant not to look at them. He doesn’t know exactly what he has just signed up for, but he knows that it’s going to hurt, and it has to be something pretty darn terrible if even _Ace’s_ eyes had flashed with fear when he’d heard the guards’ proposition.

Brannon spits on the ground, sizing the teen up with his eyes. Luffy wants to hide himself, to run or to at least squirm under the man’s scrutiny, but he can’t. He can see Sabo in the corner of his vision, panting and holding his injured side with a pained grimace. He is hunched over Ace, practically holding the raven up, but Luffy can see that he’s all but ready to pounce.

Brannon smacks his lips lasciviously, and Luffy faces his gleamy gaze. “You’re just a brat. What makes you think I’d want to substitute _them_ ,” he says, pointing to Ace and Sabo, “with you, when you’re just a beansprout in comparison?”

“Luffy!” Sabo yells. “I’m not hurt, I’m fine, Luffy you don’t know what they mean, you don’t have to do this, I ca-”

One of the guards hits Sabo’s temple with the blunt of his rifle, and Ace’s screams mirror Luffy’s as the blond topples to the ground, groaning in agony. A thick trail of blood colours the wood under his head, and Luffy tears his eyes from Sabo just to glare at the man.

“Take me. I can do this. I’ll be good.”

“I’m still not convinced,” Brannon jeeres. “You want your brothers to live, kid?”

Luffy nods, doing his best to drown the sound of Ace’s voice. “Yes. I’ll do anything.”

One of the guards behind him pushes him to his hands and knees, and Luffy grunts in pain as his injured leg cries in protest.

“Then you’ll crawl over here, and beg for me to fuck your brains out. You’ll plead me to let you suck my cock and to use you like the whore you are.”

Luffy casts a helpless look at Sabo and Ace, and steels his resolve. His knees wobble and his hands shake, but he forces himself to crawl over to Brannon.

"Anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got this idea and wrote this at 3 am, it's not proofread or anything so don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm open to requests/suggestions; anything goes really, as long as it's bottom Luffy. Just leave a comment with the idea and I'll type it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit non-con scene, slurs, some violence.

Luffy stifles a shudder -he can barely keep himself from falling flat on his stomach, let alone crawl. He hasn’t eaten for a  week and he’s staining the planks underneath him with blood. “Look at him, he’s gonna beg for it!” One of the marines yells.

“What a slut!”

“I wonder if he’s a virgin.”

“No, I bet his pals here keep him stuffed full of cock, such a pretty thing.”

Luffy tries to block them out, tries to focus on the pain in his legs instead, but it’s of no use. Something hot burns behind his eyelids, and there’s a wetness on his cheeks that isn’t sweat. But his brothers are injured and at risk, and Luffy owes him this one time he can protect them from harm. He owes them, and he’d rather die than let them take the punishments when they’ve been doing it for him all week.

He stops in front of Brannon, staring at the floorboards that have old bloodstains on them. They were supposed to be free...

“Luffy!” Sabo shouts. “Don’t you fucking dare do this!”

Cold fingers brush against Luffy’s lower back, and the feeling sends shivers of disgust up the teen’s spine. He hopes the words would quell his brothers’ worries even by a fraction, but the enraged and panicked cries he hears in response only make him feel like a villain instead. Can’t they see he’s saving them all by doing this, by going along?

“I won’t break that easily!” he yells back, fighting to keep fear from leaking into his voice. “I can take it, Sabo.”

Brannon chuckles menacingly, and his breath smells of old booze as he leans down to whisper into Luffy’s ear. “Sounds like a challenge to me…”

“Don’t touch him, Brannon!” Ace pleads. “I’ll do it, I accept!”

“Ah, but you see, that offer’s long expired,” Brannon drawls. “You’re of no interest to me anymore.”

He nudges Luffy’s head up with his boot, and Luffy looks up to see the man’s beady eyes staring at his body like he’s a piece of meat instead of a seventeen year old boy.

“Beg. Ask for me to let you suck me off and warm my cock.”

Luffy’s breath hitches in his throat. He doesn’t want to do this, be he’s running out of options. Marines surround them on all sides, at least ten of them, and they’re all hurt and exhausted.

“Please.” The word tastes like ash on his tongue. “Please, let me suck your cock and... taste you.”

Brannon hums appreciatively. “And? Do you want me to fuck you until that’s all you want, until you wouldn’t care if I shot your brothers in front of you, not as long as you had something inside you? Do you want to be my slut until we reach Mariejois?”

Luffy’s surprised at how level his voice is when he replies. They haven’t even started and he already feels violated. “Yes, I want to be your… slut.”

Brannon laughs and licks his lips. His captain’s coat falls on the floor wordlessly, and he pulls Luffy to his knees, making the teen grimace.

“Take it out.”

He looks at his brothers, only barely seeing them through the tears that sting in his eyes and cloud his vision. And he opens the button.

Brannon pushes him flush against his now bare crotch, and a heavy bush of dark pubes fill Luffy’s vision. The stench is overpowering, and he backs away instinctively, falling on his behind. Luffy makes a face. “Ugh, gross.”

Brannon tut tuts at that, and nods to the men holding Ace and Sabo at bay. Ace grunts in pain when one of the marines hit his injured back with the flat side of their katana.

“Didn’t you say you want this?” he mocks, looming over Luffy. “Or did you change your mind?”

Another pained yell leaves Sabo when he’s punched to the stomach, and Luffy has never felt this helpless before. “Luffy, no, we can stop this, we can fight them!”

And Luffy almost says _yes, let’s_ \- the mere idea of tasting Brannon’s cum is revolting and makes him want to bite the thing clean off. A gunshot rings through the air and Sabo’s cries follow, and then his brothers fall silent -gagged with rags, their words and whimpers muffled- and the bleakness of their situation is like a slap to Luffy’s face.

“Take your clothes off.”

Brannon’s voice is positively lethal and lascivious all the same, and Luffy drops his head back, reminding himself not to cry. It doesn’t really do much good, but somehow he keeps it contained to silent tears. At least he doesn't let himself fall apart.

He hears scuffling around him and then foreign pairs of hands run up and down his sides as the marines surround him on all sides, hiding Ace and Sabo from his sight. He tries to yank his head to sneak a peak of his brothers, but there’s a  blonde marine in front of him, blocking him. The blond marine cups Luffy’s cheeks with his hands, and Luffy hears a whispered _oh, fuck_ before the man’s lips seal his with bruising force.

The man caresses Luffy’s cheek as he pulls away, and the teen shivers in disgust. Hands start touching him, yanking his vest off his shoulders and unbuttoning his pants. He tries to think of anything else, even as his vest falls to the deck and his pants are pulled down over his feet and he's left in nothing but his underwear with strange hands roaming all over him.

He’s nearly naked and overpowered. He’s helpless.

Brannon grabs a fistful of the teen’s hair and yanks Luffy’s head up to meet him.

“You will address me as Master, and the others as Sir. Understood?”

Luffy nods stiffly.

“You will do what we ask without question, and you will thank us afterwards.”

Luffy tries to open his mouth in protest, but a hand clamps his mouth shut, and he can only nod again. Brannon laughs.

“And you will like it. Show me how much you want it, slut.”

Luffy swallows his tears and nods shakily, and he makes himself to reach for Brannon’s cock. He licks the tip, stifling a revolted grimace at the salty taste. Brannon shudders and moans, and Luffy licks him again, circling his tongue around the head and lapping at the slit. Brannon’s cock is thick, too thick for Luffy to even wrap his hand around it properly.

He sees the marine captain staring down at him, and Luffy realises absently that the man _wants_ him to be his own undoing. Brannon isn’t forcing his hand as he strokes the thick cock experimentally, but with the man’s threats hanging over his and his brothers’ heads, Luffy might have as well been a mindless puppet.

The Captain slides in, filling Luffy’s mouth until he reaches the teen’s throat and Luffy gags. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to keep his teeth covered and letting the man rock his hips against his mouth. It's horrifying and humiliating and disgusting, but he sucks the man's cock as well as he can. For Ace and for Sabo.

His throat convulses and Luffy tries to gasp for air, tries to whimper or to cry, but no sound comes out and the vibrations only make Brannon groan and grind his hips against Luffy’s face.

Luffy flails and struggles, but the combined efforts of the sea stone on his wrist and Brannon’s sheer strength and leverage render him defenseless. He clenches his eyes shut and tries to ignore the way his lungs cry for air.

“Your mouth…” Brannon sighs, “It’s fucking divine.”

Luffy doesn't know what to do, what's expected of him. Brannon alternates between fast, brutal thrusts that force the tip of his cock to Luffy’s throat, and just letting his member rest on the teen’s tongue, waiting for Luffy to lick and suck the best he can. He can feel the marine captain's hand carding through his hair, and he squirms away from the touch.

Brannon stills after what feels like an eternity, thrusting his entire length into Luffy’s mouth and breaching his throat. He groans and whispers an euphoric curse, and Luffy can feel the muscles in the man’s groin pulse, his hips doing the most minimal of thrusts, and then something hot explodes into his throat and makes him want to cough, but Brannon's still not moving and no matter how much he fights, Luffy can't _breathe_.

“Swallow it.”

Understanding the price of his next breath, Luffy makes his throat go through the motions, swallowing the marine’s load. Brannon pulls out of his mouth slowly, groaning in pleasure.

Luffy doesn’t seek out his brothers when he slumps to the ground, retching. He feels so wrong, so used and so filthy with the taste of Brannon's release still on his tongue. He doubts he can ever look them in the eye again.

He pushes himself up to his hands and knees, wheezing and coughing.

“That's it? Right?” he rasps. “No… no more.”

Some marine behind him slaps him on the ass teasingly, and Luffy flinches away. He’s pulled to his feet by his arm, roughly, and Brannon looks at him lazily, almost sadistic.

“We’re only getting started, kid. We have all week, after all, and it’s a big ship.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Luffy... Warning for graphic rape and a novice smut writer.

The marines’ words blur into a static of lewd voices and suggestive taunts for Luffy, as do the unwanted touches.  He’s given up on fighting, resigned to his fate, but the hands running up and down his sides -pinching and caressing and occasionally tweaking his nipples and making him flinch in surprise- still make Luffy want to curl in on himself.

He doesn’t want this. He’s not that innocent anymore, having seen and learned and experienced some intimacy himself, but his brothers’ touches never feel this vile and hurtful. But a fucking to keep his brothers alive is a price Luffy is content paying.

Brannon is sitting with Ace and Sabo, stroking his slowly hardening cock languidly, eyes trained on Luffy’s face. Ace and Sabo are straining against the chains, but they’re tied to the railing and gagged with rags. After the days spent as a slave, they were sapped of strength to begin with, and as the minutes pass by, they just slump against the railing and try not to watch. Try to hide their tears.

Luffy tries, too, but he isn’t as good at hiding his emotions as Sabo is, or as good at masking sadness with anger as Ace is.

“Your mouth looked so pretty stretched around our captain’s cock,” one of the marines, Drake, whispers. “Such a hot piece of ass. You’ll feel so good around me.”

Luffy musters a snarl, but it only makes the men laugh. A hand twists his nipple and the fingernails of one hand dipped into the waistband of Luffy’s underwear. He knew what was about to happen, and it made his heart beat on rapid fire, like a gatling gun.

One of the marines, Paul, cups his groin and strokes his cock through the fabric of his briefs, and Luffy comes close to begging and slipping in his resolve when the last piece of cloth he still wears is almost torn off.

Paul laughs sadistically and nods to Drake, and together the two men take hold of his legs and spread them wide, leaving Luffy no leverage. He’s flush against the third man’s chest, legs spread wide and completely open. Luffy hears his brothers shout in a fit of fury and fear, and he clenches his eyes shut. He squirms under the hands that ghost caresses on his inner thighs and poke inside his underwear.

“Don’t worry,” the man behind him leers. “We’ll make you like it.”

“Even better,” Drake taunts. “We’ll make you beg for it.”

The marine pushes his hand into Luffy’s underwear and starts to tug it off, and Luffy tries to will himself to stay still, to just endure it so it’ll be over sooner. He sees a glimpse of Ace’s bloodshot eyes, wide with horror and mirroring everything Luffy feels, and Luffy steels himself.

He winces when the last piece of clothing he had falls to the ground and he is left bare.

“You’re a nice size, kid. I bet your brothers fuck you every day,” the marine behind him purrs -Luffy thinks his name was Rick- and the hand returns, skin on skin. It’s too dry and the chafing of skin against skin is uncomfortable to Luffy, but the marine is insistent, and eventually the finger that curls on the tip of his shaft makes Luffy buck into the hand involuntarily.

Luffy squirms in earnest, groaning as Rick fists his cock and Drake gets between his legs. The other marine runs his nails over Luffy’s nipples, trailing up to the teen’s jaw line. The man’s breath is hot on Luffy’s skin and reeks of old booze, and Luffy shivers. He moans when the hand around his dick squeezes and stretches him, and he can feel his blood rushing to his groin.

He pants and tries to move, but his body feels numb, all sensation focused between his legs.  Someone pinches his cheek, and Luffy feels bile on the back of his throat.

“You’re such a slut for this, arentcha?” Rick smirks into his ear. “Even with your brothers watching? Does it turn you on knowing they’ll see what a wanton whore you really are?”

Someone pinches his nipples, and the flesh hardens despite Luffy’s discomfort. The marine chuckles menacingly and keeps pinching Luffy’s nipples, leaning in to land a bruising kiss on the teen’s neck. “I don’t…” Luffy attempts to growl, “...I don’t want this.”

Paul spreads Luffy’s legs even wider and lifts them on Drake’s shoulders, leaving Luffy sandwiched between the two marines. He hears Ace’s muffled yells and opens his mouth to say something assuring to his brothers, but Rick shoves his fingers into his mouth, gagging him.

“Lick.”

Luffy hates the way Rick’s fingers taste - tobacco and sweat - but he licks them anyway, and soon Rick withdraws his hand and Luffy flinches violently when he feels the man’s hands kneading his ass, spreading his cheeks wide.

“Such a hungry little hole,” Rick laughs, and then there’s a finger poking at Luffy’s entrance. A rush of blind panic courses through Luffy, and he trashes and struggles and snarls.

“Still now, whore,” the captain says, “Before I have to put one of your brothers in your place.” Brannon’s other hand is still stroking his own cock with slow movements, the limb leaking and standing proud. Waiting for its turn.

Luffy stops moving, eyes blown wide with fear, and Rick murmurs words of appreciation as his finger keeps on pushing against Luffy’s hole. He clenches his muscles to keep the intruding finger out, but the pressure doesn’t lessen, and the fingers pushes into him.

He’s no longer rubber, and the dry friction stings. Luffy whimpers as the finger moves inside of him until the man’s knuckle hits his hole, and Luffy opens his eyes just to have them widen with horror.

He sees Ace and Sabo. They have been moved, or maybe the marines have moved out of the way, he isn’t sure, but Luffy can see his brothers clearly now. They can see Rick’s finger disappear into his body and see their baby brother’s cock harden from the marines’ touches. They can see everything.

Luffy feels bile in the back of his throat from seeing the disgust and worry that’s painted on Ace and Sabo’s faces, and he grimaces knowing they see him acting like a cheap whore. He wants to get away.

But then the finger inside him brushes against something that tears a moan from Luffy’s throat, and Luffy closes his eyes again, tears falling down on his cheeks. It feels so good, and he catches himself before begging for a new spike of pleasure to distract himself with.

Luffy lets his head be tilted up and he feels Paul’s fingers wrench his jaw open. The marine’s cock is long and the man ruthless, and soon Luffy is gagging around the shaft as Paul starts thrusting fast and deep into the teen’s mouth. The cock keeps cutting off his airway and Luffy keeps choking on it, but he hopes that it might distract him from the pleasure of the pressure on his prostate and the fist around his cock. But Drake angles his hand, slick with Luffy’s precome, and leans down to lick the teen’s slit.

Luffy can't fight it. He squeezes his eyes shut tight enough to hurt, and lets the marine’s hand and the finger inside him bring him over the edge, muffling a cry around Paul’s cock as he comes, tears streaming down his face without his permission.

“Hah, see,” Rick taunts, “he’s loving it. I bet you’ve wanted this to happen all along, to be stuffed full with cock.”

“He’ll have more then he can handle, soon. It’s a big ship,” Paul moans, still pushing his cock deep into Luffy’s throat.

Brannon’s voice cuts through their leers and Luffy’s whimpers. “Just get it over with, horn dogs. There’s a line, you know.”

 _A line?_ Luffy thinks absently, dreading what that could mean.

Rick just nods, takes his finger out of Luffy’s hole, and pulls down his own trousers. Paul takes his hardened cock out of Luffy’s mouth, and the teen gasps for air even as he is pushed back onto the wooden floor, landing in a puddle of his own cum. Someone yanks his hips up, and Luffy knows enough about sex to know what’s coming.

“Oh, I bet you’ll feel sinfully good, slut, even with your brothers watching,” Rick says. He gets his cock lubed up with Luffy’s cum and aligns himself at the teen’s entrance. Luffy tries to think of anything else, eyes still shut tightly.

He wants to say something in protest, something defiant, but the dull pressure on his entrance steals his focus. The man’s dick is so much bigger than that one finger, and there’s no way it will fit, Luffy thinks, he’ll tear and it’ll hurt and…

He tries to squirm away, but the thing probing at his ass pushes relentlessly until something _gives_ and the head of the marine’s cock slips past the tightly clenched ring of muscles with a lewd pop.

The finger and the makeshift lube are so far from being enough, he’s stretched too far and torn and it _hurts so much_. He hears Rick curse as the muscles in Luffy’s behind clamp down harshly on his member, and the flesh inside him stills for a moment as Rick grabs a better hold of the teen’s hips.

“Fuck…” Rick groans, already pushing himself deeper into Luffy with his body weight. “So tight.”

Luffy hardly hears a word that’s said to him, far too busy with the pain coursing through his body to pay attention to anything else. Ace and Sabo are yelling something, curses and protests, but Luffy can’t focus enough to make sense of the muddled sounds.

“Relax, kid,” Drake says and pulls Luffy’s head up from the ground to kiss the teen’s lips. “I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Luffy lets himself be kissed, subconsciously seeking comfort from the man’s warmth.

His vision blurs and his breath hitches when Rick pushes himself further into him, sheathing himself completely into Luffy’s body. He opens his mouth to beg, but only incoherent groans and cries leave him as Rick gives him no time to adjust, settling instead on a fast pace of unforgiving thrusts, stabbing into the teen’s body over and over and over again.

The man’s weight on him is crushing, and Luffy struggles for each inhale. Blood mixes together with the sweat of Luffy’s back and slicks him up somewhat, letting the long cock inside him slide in smoother and faster.

Rick’s fingers have his waist in a death grip, sharp nails digging into his flesh and leaving long, bloodied scratches on the previously unmarred skin. Rick pants and grunts with each thrust, dragging Luffy’s body with him and rubbing him up and down on the hard wooden deck.

“Please,” Luffy hears himself saying. He struggles weakly, but all his strength seems gone, and the movement only makes the men around him laugh. “It’s too much.”

Struggle as he might, it only proves fruitless as the man doesn’t even falter in his ruthless assault, tilting Luffy’s head further and making him arch his back. The new angle allows him to slide in deeper, and the man pounds into the teen with newfound vigor. Rick grunts in pleasure as he pushed himself into Luffy once more, relishing in the tightness that surrounds him.

Luffy lets out a pained cry that’s tinted with pleasure, then bites his lip to muffle his cries as Rick angles his cock just right, hitting something that sends spikes of unwanted euphoria up his spine.

He hears laughter and his brothers’ voices -wracked with sorrow and panic- ringing in his ears. Luffy sobs, hopeless and desperate, but the sound turns into a moan halfway through as Drake’s hand wraps around his cock and strokes him leisurely.

He keeps telling himself to keep himself in check, not to let his emotions show and to just block it all out, but Rick fucks into him at a steady pace, giving him no time to adjust. No matter how much he struggles, the combined efforts of the sea stone on his wrist and the marines’ sheer strength and leverage render him defenceless.

Paul is pushing his cock past Luffy’s lips again, and the teen opens his mouth without thinking, licking the flesh and drawing moans from the marine who’s thrusting into his throat with unforgiving force.

He keeps accidentally choking himself on Paul’s cock, his hands falling from underneath him and pushing him down on the shaft. He slumps down until the marine is sliding deep into his throat and he chokes and sputters to get away. But Paul just groans, caught up with the sensation of the teen’s throat convulsing around him, and pushes Luffy to take him deeper until Luffy’s nose hits a bush of dark pubes. The marine has a tight grip on Luffy’s hair, manhandling the teen’s mouth to move around his cock like he wants. To him, Luffy’s nothing more than a hole to be used.

Rick keeps hitting his prostate and the hand on his cock keeps teasing him, jerking him off, and it feels good, dulls the pain. Luffy realises absently that he’s hard again, leaking precome. He can’t bite his lip to silence himself, and moans and cries stream freely from his throat, only slightly muffled by the cock that keeps thrusting into his mouth.

He thinks he can hold it in and keep from coming a second time, but then Drake, feeling left out, starts tweaking his nipples and it’s all too much, he can’t help it. Waves of sheer pleasure wash over him as he’s brought to his second orgasm, and Luffy’s cum splatters onto Drake’s hand and the teen’s thighs.

The marine is still pounding into him without mercy, but at this point Luffy’s over sensitized to the point where all contact feels painful, like too much too fast _stop stop stop._

“Shit, kid. So good, I-I’m coming,” Rick moans as Luffy’s muscles clamp down on him harshly as he orgasms, milking the marine’s own release out of him. He stills with one last, deep thrust, and then Luffy feels a warmth pulsing into him.

Rick’s cum floods his insides, and he hates it. He feels completely exhausted, he just wants to sleep and shower and rub his skin clean and most of all Luffy wants to be held by Ace and Sabo. He wants to hear them tell him it’ll be okay, how he did good and to reassure him that they don’t hate him now that he’s been used in front of their eyes. Luffy’s eyelids flutter shut even as Paul keeps thrusting into his mouth.

Paul thrusts deeper into Luffy’s throat, and then he’s coming too, hot spurts of cum filling Luffy’s throat. Luffy coughs and sputters around the shaft, but he knows what’s expected of him, and slowly makes himself swallow the marine’s salty release.

Paul groans and wipes his cock on Luffy’s cheek before he pushes the teen off him. Rick pulls out of him with a wet slopping noise, and blood and cum drips out of Luffy’s now slightly gaping hole.

Rick wipes Luffy’s sweaty hair away from his eyes with his hand that’s still dripping with Luffy’s cum, leaving a streak of the teen’s own release painting his forehead.

“Are you tired?” he asks with mock concern. “Such a good slut. You get to sleep soon, darlin’, but Drake here hasn’t gotten off at all. You should fix that.”

“No,” the marine captain says, “Come here, pretty. I think it’s time for the main course.”

Luffy stops breathing for a second, staring blankly at the open sky and the free birds that fly above them. They’re blissfully unaware of what’s happening on the deck below. He nods his understanding, feeling tired and broken down, barely even able to move a muscle, and rolls himself to his side and finally onto his hands and knees. He only just remembers that Ace and Sabo are even there.

He forces his muscles to work and makes himself crawl over to the marine captain’s leaking cock, but Brannon’s still _right next to_ Sabo and Ace, and Luffy sees despair in their eyes. They’re crying. Luffy’s never seen them cry before, and suddenly he remembers exactly why he’s doing this. He flashes a weak, tired grin at his brothers, hoping that it might quell their worries. What’s being asked of him is an odd thing to have to do, and it’s degrading and violating, but it will keep Ace and Sabo safe. He’ll do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A sadistic author

Luffy stops in front of Brannon, stuck on his hands and knees. Brannon chuckles. “Good boy,” he says. “Now, give me a kiss.”

Luffy doesn’t think too much of it as he pushes himself up to let the captain crush their lips together into a bruising kiss. The man wastes no time to pull Luffy into his lap, the teen’s naked crotch rubbing lewdly against the captain’s own bare cock. The friction feels nicer than anything else he’s feeling right then - his leg is still hurting from the stab wound and his back is just flaring with pain along with his throat - but it also feels _wrong_.

The worst part is that being close to Brannon means being close to Ace and Sabo. Luffy is adamant to keep his eyes closed and his body pliant as the captain pushes his tongue inside his mouth. He doesn’t want to see, but he can’t stop himself from hearing.

Ace’s voice sounds raspy and exhausted and pained and _angry._ The anger is dominating, overwhelming, but so is the raw hurt Luffy can hear in his brother’s voice. It sounds nearly pleading, but that can’t be, Luffy thinks; Ace would never beg.

Sabo is quiet. Luffy isn’t sure if that scares him more or less than the anger.

Brannon’s hands find Luffy’s hips and his fingers squeeze the teen’s waist possessively, bruising the flesh. He feels a finger teasing his entrance, tracing the brim of his puckered hole. Luffy flinches as the finger touches something that sends a fresh spike of agony up his spine, and the captain’s hand comes away from his ass bloody.

“They were a little rough with you, huh?” Brannon muses to himself, and Luffy stifles a whimper, wanting nothing but to be able to hug his brothers and cry himself to sleep. He glues his head to his chin and hopes to just pretend none of it is happening to him, but the captain doesn’t like to be ignored, however, and teen’s head is soon wrenched back up by someone’s calloused hands. Brannon’s.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, brat,” the man says, his voice cold and unforgiving. “Were they rough with you?”

Luffy doesn’t know the right answer to that, because the truth is that _yes they were too rough and it hurts all over and it was terrible HELP ME_ … But he isn’t sure if that’s the answer that will get him out of this mess sooner or not. He is not sure, so his eyes dart toward his brothers.

“It hurts,” he says, because in the end he doesn’t really have the brain capacity to process anything more eloquent. His voice sounds pathetic to even his own ears. “Is it over now?”

The captain palms Luffy’s ass possessively with one hand, but his touch is almost gentle as he trails Luffy’s lips with the thumb of his other hand. There’s nothing gentle or caring in the tone of his voice as he laughs at Luffy’s hopeful question, and slaps the teen with enough force to send him flying off his lap and onto the floor. “Do we _look_ satisfied? Do you feel like you’ve earned some rest? Ungrateful vermin, that’s what you are… You got to earn your keep, boy.”

Luffy clambers to his feet the best he can, ignoring the spikes of pain from his lower back and the stab wound on his leg. He doesn’t pay the pain any attention, because no one’s hands are on him, and he can breathe again. Maybe he can beat all the men surrounding them and free Ace and Sabo and-

Brannon still isn’t fond of being ignored, and the sound of the safety clicking off a gun brings Luffy back into cold reality. Drake is holding the barrel of his gun against Sabo’s temple, and it’s only then that Luffy realises how bad off his brothers _really_ are.

There’s blood on Sabo’s clothes and his skin. His lip is bloodied and torn, and there’s a nasty cut on his cheek that still hasn’t closed. He looks pained and terrified, and most shockingly, Sabo looks _weak._ It’s not a word Luffy is used to associating with his older brothers, but now he has to admit that they don’t look invincible and formidable, but more like two scared kids.

Ace had already been in bad shape before Brannon and his men decided to make their lives even more hellish than they had been. But now Luffy can see a bullet wound in Ace’s shoulder, and there’s a pallor to his skin that makes his brother look more like a ghost than a person. The fire in Ace’s eyes, while feverish and pained, is still as commanding as ever and Luffy draws strength from it.

Ace looks terrible, to put it bluntly, and Luffy has fresh tear in his eyes just thinking about how sick his older brother looks. Maybe if he had been faster and better, the marines might have finished already and would let him and Sabo treat Ace?

Sabo mumbles something into his gag, and Luffy thinks it sounds like _‘stop, please’_. He doesn’t want to dwell on it, though. His knees wobble underneath him, and Luffy struggles to remain upright. He’s suddenly all too aware of the fact that he’s naked in front of strangers and covered in sweat, blood and cum in front of his brothers.

He trips on his own feet and lands roughly on his knees. His head is spinning and his body is refusing to move, and he doesn’t even have the energy to struggle as a sharp kick is aimed to his back and he’s pushed off balance.

Now, Drake has been worryingly quiet while the captain taunted Luffy, but the marine’s impatience is slowly starting to get the best of him. He still hasn’t cummed once, and seeing Luffy quivering on the floor - in obvious pain, nude and vulnerable and ready for taking - is growing to be a nigh impossible task.

Luffy hears the sound of someone opening a zipper followed by shuffling as clothes are dropped to the floor. _Not again,_ Luffy thinks with a pang of terror, but he can barely move. Be it the sea stone or just a mix of fatigue and fear, but his mind is not working properly. He can’t focus on anything but terror and desperation, everything else around him muddled and seemingly very distant.

“Oh, he’s going to fuck you up, brat,” Paul sneers, “C’mon Drake, we don’t want to kill the kid before everyone has their turn. I mean, how are you going to fit that beast in ‘im?”

“Just a matter of determination,” Drake replies arrogantly. “But he’s going to feel it in the morning, for sure.”

“He’ll be feeling that a year from now,” Brannon laughs. “But gotta break the whore in sometime, aye?”

“Aye, Captain,” Drake says approvingly and pulls Luffy into his lap so that the teen’s back is against his chest. He puts one hand on Luffy’s hip and spreads the lithe teen’s legs with his other hand.

Luffy’s barely even awake at this point, feeling drained and out of it, and he nearly keels over when Drake grips his hand and brings it to the marine’s own crotch. His hand is then brought to something impossibly big and warm, and Luffy squirms feebly as his muddled brain makes the connection, and he realises that he is holding Drake’s cock. But his struggles only spur the marine on, and Luffy feels the thick shaft in his hand twitch eagerly. He can’t even wrap his fingers around it.

He tries to hide it, but he is scared of what is to come. He will not back off and tuck tail - not that he has a choice - because his brothers need him, but for kami’s sake, he wants to just pass out already. His hole and his lower back are still aching from the earlier assault, and Luffy chokes back a sob as he feels a large finger trace his hole, occasionally slipping inside as if to test the give.

“Please, just let me go…” Luffy thinks to himself, and he doesn’t acknowledge that he’s said the words out loud until Brannon laughs cruelly.

“That's pathetic,” he mocked. “I’d rather hear you scream.”

“I’d love to hear that too,” Drake hums, and then there’s a hand on Luffy’s neck, not squeezing hard enough to cut off his airway but hard enough for it to make Luffy feel helpless. The marine prods at Luffy’s hole once more, spreading the teen’s own cum and blood on the rim before there’s that dull pressure again. It’s uncompromising and vicious, and terrified tears stream down Luffy’s face. How he misses being rubber.

Luffy's body tenses and spasms, some primitive instinct screaming at him to escape the pain, but there’s nowhere to run. He tries to push himself away, his hands scratching weakly against the marine’s broad chest, but there’s no way out.

Drake only laughs at his attempts and pushes him down more and more, until the head of his cock breaches Luffy’s body. The small moment he held the marine’s cock was not nearly enough to give Luffy a good idea of how enormous the object penetrating him really is, and the realisation of that makes the teen squirm and whimper in earnest.

The marine’s member is _huge_ , and the stretch feels obscene and excruciating. But Drake is determined to push in all the way in one go, and he keeps shoving the teen down by his shoulders. Drake groans euphorically as his balls hit the teen’s ass, and he gives Luffy no time to adjust before lifting him up by his hips until the marine’s cock is almost out, and then pushes Luffy back down harshly. A small scream escapes Luffy’s lips. He’s shaking, his muscles convulsing frantically as his body resists the sudden entry.

Drake tilts his head back and moans as he starts moving Luffy up and down on his cock. “God… He actually took it all… This one’s a keeper.”

Luffy can’t find a rhythm to adjust to, he can’t focus on anything but the stretch and the friction. His breathing is too fast and too shallow, and his heart is thrumming in his throat and his blood is rushing in his ears, overpowering everything else.

“I feel sorry for your future wife, Drake,” Rick laughs and slaps Luffy on the back, making the teen nearly lose his already unsteady balance. “She’s going to wind up paralyzed waist down.”

Drake laughs back, panting with exertion and desire as he lifts Luffy up by his small hips again and slams the boy on his cock without mercy. “Got that right. But this slut doesn’t have to do much walking anyway, right?”

More laughter. Someone cards sticky fingers through Luffy’s hair. “Nah, all he gotta do is lie down and look pretty and pleasing.”

Luffy is too tired to keep his eyes open, the untreated injuries and his fatigue only exacerbating the havoc this assault is wreaking on his sanity. He doesn't really care who's doing what to him either when he has no choice than to just take it anyway. So Luffy is adamant not to open his eyes even as another salty cock is pushed past his lips. He doesn't even flinch as the cock hits the back of his mouth and he gags and sputters, and the member is still forced into his throat regardless.

His muscles convulse erratically around the shaft, and the man using his mouth thrusts powerfully into Luffy just as Drake pushes him all the way down again while thrusting up to meet the teen’s body. The force of it all makes Luffy’s vision fill with dark spots.

Luffy tries to speak and beg for it all to end already, but all that leaves his mouth are winded whimpers and pained cries. The vibrations only entice the man more, and soon Luffy’s just hanging on as the man rams his dick into the teen’s throat at a fast pace.

Drake slams into him hard, but his thrusts are erratic and all over the place, and none of them hit the teen’s prostate. There is no pleasure, just agony and utter exhaustion. A hand slaps his ass, and Luffy’s hands give out from underneath him from the force of the blow. He lands on his face in a puddle of his own blood and someone’s cum, his ass still up in the air for Drake to abuse. The man whose cock Luffy had in his mouth curses and kicks the fallen boy in anger, nursing his dick that now has fresh teeth marks on it.

The second time Drake enters his body isn’t any easier. Luffy cries and begs the best he can, but all that leave his lips are incomprehensible sobs. He’s stretched too far, left too full, and there’s no way he can ever get used to it. But the marine sets a fast pace again, groaning blissfully.

He doesn’t seem to care about Luffy’s agonized cries. Instead, Drake keeps thrusting into him, bottoming out with each snap of his hips. Luffy’s body is dragged along on the splintery deck with the marine’s each movement, but he doesn’t register the pain from having his chest rubbed raw against the wood. He feels weak and broken, unable to adapt to the continuous abuse.

Actually, Luffy can hardly feel anything besides pain and dizziness, and he can’t really string two words together to begin with. Drake slams into him with especially brutal force, taking the air out of Luffy’s lungs. The marine hits something with too much force, and something inside Luffy snaps. His breathing stops completely, stuck in his throat.

He gasps for breath desperately and as soon as he gets a lungful of air, Luffy passes out with a last, tortured cry.

* * *

Luffy groans hoarsely when he comes to, and it takes him a while to realise that Drake is still inside him and the marine is still pounding into him. He blinks blearily and tries to scramble away from the man, but it’s like his brain isn’t connected to his body anymore. How long has he been out?

Drake keeps slamming into him, never showing any sign that he’s noticed his victim pass out in the first place. It’s Rick who steps up and pulls Luffy’s head up from the deck gently, tugging him by his hair to meet the marine’s eyes. “You with us again?”

Luffy doesn’t reply, mostly because he doesn’t think he can and partly because he doesn’t want to be awake. He pretends to be asleep and tries to make himself believe that it’s all just a bad dream. His vision is still filled with dark splotches and he feels like he’s in the ocean; paralyzed and weak. He only faintly feels Drake’s cock ramming into him, but it’s like his body is disconnected; all sensations are distant and muffled.

Drake is panting and groaning. “You awake, slut?” he asks, accentuating his words with a sharp thrust that is far from gentle. Luffy moans brokenly as his body slowly wakes up and he regains sensation. Rick drops his head unceremoniously, and Luffy sees stars as his temple hits the deck.

The marines seem to accept the slave’s response, and Luffy hears mean laughter. Someone spits on him.

Drake grinds his hips against Luffy’s, catching the teen’s attention again. Luffy is sure the cock inside him has already torn his insides out of place to make room for it, and he bites his arm to muffle a cry as the long and thick shaft stretches him even further when Drake snaps his hips forward without warning and settles on a hard pace again.

Luffy feels blood and warm cum drip from his rim and onto his legs, and he thinks absently that Drake must have cum into him already at least once. There wasn’t anything this warm inside him before he passed out.

“Stop…”

Luffy isn’t sure, but he thinks that was Ace’s voice.

“Stop now. He’s so… Stop.”

That must have been Ace.

Luffy wants to raise his head to look at his brother, but even when he does manage to open his eyes to small slits there’s a burly, sweaty man in front of him, blocking his vision. The man has his cock out and he’s moaning as he strokes himself leisurely. His other hand pulls Luffy’s jaws open and then the man’s salty prick is in Luffy’s mouth. Luffy pays no attention to that.

Drake groans and stills for a moment before slamming into Luffy hard for five more times before Luffy feels new spurts of hot cum explode inside him. The man in his mouth isn’t far behind, and his cum drips from the corners of Luffy’s mouth as the teen tries to swallow around the cock on his tongue.

The men curse and praise Luffy’s tight ass and sinful mouth, and they leave.

Two marines Luffy has never seen before take their places.

* * *

 

Ace shares a hopeless look with Sabo, both of them bleary and pained from their one sided scuffle against the marines. They’d tried to get free, to help Luffy, but now they were just chained to the railing, forced to watch as some marine thrusts his cock deep into their little brother’s mouth until they can see Luffy’s throat distend and convulse around the long shaft.

The rags that muffle their voices are red with blood, their voice boxes torn raw from all the yelling. But the gags are in place and the chains are sturdy, and they are still up against a dozen of marines who seem to all be intent on...

Sabo chokes on his tears.

Ace is livid, struggling against the chains binding him in place with all he’s got even long after he’s rubbed his skin raw and bleeding. He managed to get the gag loose once, but that was soon replaced and Ace got a broken rib for his efforts. Sabo has tried to wiggle himself free, but it’s only earned him a bad sprain on his wrist.

Luffy avoids their eyes, and that hurts more than anything. Then again, Luffy seems to be nearly unconscious anyway.

The last marines empty themselves into Luffy’s ass and mouth, and that has to be it. It has to be over now. Sabo almost feels relieved. He glares daggers at the marine captain as the man forces Luffy onto his knees.

Luffy doesn’t seem to be aware of what’s happening anymore, and he most certainly can’t stay up on his feet. The captain has to hold him up as the marines - there’s so many - wipe their cocks on the teen’s hair and face. The trails of blood and cum that stream down his thighs only highlight the way his knees wobble and he shakes all over.

Brannon laughs as he shoves Luffy back down without any concern for the teen’s comfort. He lights a cigarette and gestures for the marines to follow him. “Thanks, slut. Let's do this again soon.”

The gags are torn roughly off Ace and Sabo’s mouths and the chains are unlocked, but there's still marines aiming guns at them and Luffy, so they’re trapped regardless. All they can do is watch Luffy’s chest rise and fall faintly. His eyes are shut and his brow is creased in obvious pain.

“I’ll kill you,” Ace states hoarsely. “I’ll fucking tear you to pieces, I swear.”

"You're welcome to try." Brannon smirks, sated and happy. "Thanks for your co-operation. Until next time."

The marines leave, some kicking or spitting on the three slaves as they pass. Ace and Sabo don't care, and they don't even put up a fight as some cabin boys come help them to a new cell. This one has a bed and a window, and it's a lot nicer than the one they used to have. It even has a toilet.

Sabo doesn't want to think of what their improved living arrangements will come to cost, especially when Luffy will surely pay the price. One of the cabin boys - not much older than Luffy - leaves a bowl of water and some bandages along with some salve on the bed, and Sabo thanks the gods he doesn't believe in for that.

He growls at the marines nonetheless when they inch closer to Luffy with lust in their beady eyes, clearly also itching to get their pound of flesh from the teen. But Luffy's already so bloody and injured and too far gone, and Ace and Sabo will rather die than see their little brother raped again. They don't _ever_ want to experience that kind of helplessness again.

They only wait until there are no guns on them and the marines are out of sight before they scramble over to their little brother; their little brother, who has now spared their lives by giving up his innocence and letting the marines defile and violate him.

Sabo takes Luffy's head in his lap and strokes the teen's dirty hair gently. "Luffy?"

Luffy doesn't respond, but his lips curve to a small smile. Ace and Sabo exchange worried looks, and Ace takes Luffy from Sabo so the blond can take count of their brother's injuries. It's weird seeing Luffy so exhausted and unaware, and it's so unnatural to the older teens that it nearly causes them physical pain. Especially when they know it's entirely their fault Luffy's like this now.

“Stupid little brother,” Ace tries to berate, but his voice breaks halfway. “Always rushing into things without any self-preservation. You should have let me do it, idiot… You’re…”

Luffy groans wearily as Sabo tries to wipe some grime off his face, and he squirms away from Ace, muttering a plea for it all to stop. Ace draws in a shuddering breath, looking at Luffy with wide, horrified eyes. He doesn’t know what to do. "I'm so sorry, Lu," Ace rasps, eyes welling with unshed tears. "So so sorry. I should have... I should have let them take me... I'm so sorry.

Sabo bites his lower lip and swallows back bile and tears. "It's not your fault."

His words convince neither of them, but Ace can't even muster a glare. "It is. It was supposed to be _me._ I couldn't even keep Lu safe... I'm worthless."

There's a deep despair in Ace's eyes that makes Sabo nervous, and he stops wiping Luffy clean of cum and blood so that he can wrap his arms around Ace and Luffy. "We'll make it through this. All of us will.”

They look at their little brother, who seems to have calmed instantly now that Sabo is no longer wiping him clean and he’s being held by both his brothers. Sabo sobs brokenly and steels his resolve. “I’m getting us out of here, no matter what it takes. _I promise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is not going to have smut, just brotherly hurt/comfort and maybe some smooches.
> 
> Ah and also, you darling sinners, I'm not a native English speaker and I have no fucking idea how colour/color etc kinda thingamajigs work, and no intention to find out just for the purpose of writing sin smut. So... there's that. 
> 
> Please hit me up on tumblr. I had to set up a new account so the people who followed/IM'd me already, please look up my new account, the name is smutiwara. I'm still setting things up but I'm always up for some chatting ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
